


The Story Of S

by forwardarcadia



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forwardarcadia/pseuds/forwardarcadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world governed by chance and lust, the lives of Willow Creek and Oasis Springs' residents often intersect- Sometimes for better, sometimes for worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story Of S

Within every town’s reaches, countless tales and secrets lay within reach, kept by its various citizens. Willow Creek, Oasis Springs and their ilk were no different, no better or worse than what had come before them. For among its fine homes, lush landscapes and sunny domain, a lively spark ran throughout the land. It captivated the townsfolk, inspiring them to toil, build and craft their ideal lives.

Of that, tales of ribaldry and excitement were sure to follow, enriching their lives all the more so:

 

Act 1; Part 1- Little Deaths, Big Surprises 

Having installed a lavish pool on their grounds, it was only natural that the Goth clan would indulge in its watery pleasures. It’d started as a casual whim, born of a sly remark Bella had made regarding hot tubs. After a trip to the local spa, a seed of intrigue had buried itself within her, prompting such discussion.

While she and Mortimer greatly enjoyed their devices, their conversation drifted to more practical matters. Along the way, their children grew intrigued by the prospect; Numerous suggestions were made in its favor, pleading for its luxurious presence. They’d met halfway on the matter, leading to a pool’s construction. Once the land had been thoroughly prepared, all dove into its confines, delighted to bask in its crafted glory. 

It was the pool’s presence which invited unwelcome attention to their lot: Among the towering trees and shrubbery, a young man lay in wait, his eyes set above wrought fence posts. Through its winding frame, he could make out their backyard, its verdant grass encompassing the alluring pool. Attentive to the comings of various townsfolk, he stood completely still, careful to conceal himself in some overgrown bushes. 

Like a predator in wait, he focused his attention to a lawn chair, unoccupied at the moment. He sensed it wouldn’t be for long, as he’d caught a murky silhouette in the distance. Eager to seek its owner, he remained at his post, thoughts drifting to the objects of his affection. Ever since the pool’s installation, Bella and Cassandra often ventured to its depths. It was at such moments he drank in their shapely frames, on full display to his unwitting satisfaction. 

Though he’d passed them in town, neither Goth knew of his burning desire for both. All the same, he kept to himself, opting to admire them from afar. While he’d tried to ogle either through Ophelia Villa’s windows, his efforts proved troublesome, owning to the home’s great height. Not desiring to draw unneeded attention to himself, the youth sated himself with glimpses through the yard’s space. 

As stealthy as he had been, his cover soon gave way to chance’s whims; Along the home’s back edge, another man stepped by its parameter. 

As a nearby local, Don often trailed the streets to and from assorted errands. Though he too harbored a spark of fascination for the lot’s residents, he cast it aside for the moment. Partially lost in his own thoughts, a shock of gold drew his attention forth. He knew the Goth home well, and was struck to see an unfamiliar frame. Within his given fog, the other managed to cast them aside and froze in place. Jade orbs scanned Ophelia Villa’s greenery, the likes of which revealed their “guest”. 

In the distance, the cloaked figure had become visible, revealing itself as Mortimer. While that would have tempered the youth’s intrigue, a particular detail kept him in place: The elder Goth was completely bare, displaying himself among the trees and shrubs present. Despite his open show, he seemed not to care and dove deep into the pool’s depths. Stunned by his carefree display, the youth dug in his pants’ pocket for his smartphone. 

Part aware of what was to come, Don dashed to the yard, a hand raised to defend himself. “Hey, what are you doing?!” he asked aloud, forcing the other’s attention to his side. In the distance, Mortimer remained submerged, none the wiser to their meeting. Once eye to eye, his features became achingly familiar. “What the- Malcolm, what are you doing here?” 

Astonished by his presence, he froze, hot breath hitched in his throat. Though scattered words spilled forth, they did little to lessen Don’s ire. “Well, I don’t care ‘bout that,” he admonished his opponent, eyes ablaze. “Ain’t right what you’re doin’! Get outta here!” In an instant, he swatted Malcolm with his palm, forcing him to flee. As he vanished, Mortimer emerged from the pool’s depths, capturing a glimpse of the fleeting youth. 

In the midst of his hazy vision, he managed to recognize him as well, prompting his own intrigue. Don remained in place, his feet and legs visible from his vantage point. “What in blazes?!” Mortimer asked aloud, drawing the other’s attention below. As he held onto a sturdy ladder, wide eyes met, gleaming with intrigue and confusion. “That was the Landgraab kid! Why was he here?!” 

Malcolm’s smartphone lay at the other’s feet, having fallen from its owner in their scuffle. By instinct, he kicked it aside in an attempt to cast the notion aside. “Hell if I know,” Don replied, still struck by Malcolm’s surprising “visit”. He gave his head a quick shake, casting his doubts aside for the moment. Sensing his neighbor felt rather conflicted, Mortimer remained in the pool, aware of his indecent state. “I just saw him peepin’ in, so I kicked him out!”

“Oh, well, thank you,” Mortimer said in a warm cadence, his voice still twinged with shock. “Good to see you ran him off.” Bare hands grasped at the ladder’s metal in anticipation of an extended stay. With a quick tilt of his head, slick lips twisted into an uneasy grin. “I would invite you up, but I’m not dressed for the occasion, to speak.” His own spark rose forth, its aura quickly overwhelming his more rational nature. 

“Fine by me,” Don replied with a casual shrug as he smiled to himself. “You’re for it, knock yourself out.” Though he sensed his neighbor “indecently” clothed, he relished an opportunity to ogle his spry form. Such moments did not easily offer themselves, despite the smoldering attraction he held for the paired Goths. Oblivious to the very notion, Mortimer eased out of the pool, skin gleaming with its clear fluid. 

Don’s mouth fell open, astonished by the other’s brazen display. “All said, I hope you don’t mind,” he apologized as stray droplets fell from still bare flesh. “If you’ve the time, I’d love to invite you in. Least I could do for scaring off Malcolm, you know?” As he shook his head to cast them aside, jade orbs drank in the sight, enthralled by its casual allure. The whole spectacle played out like his deepest fantasy come to life, delightfully perverse in nature. 

“No, no, it’s good,” Don replied, his voice now thick with desire. It was all he could to restrain himself, lest he offend his companion. “Um, lead the way, man.” Mortimer turned back, allowing for his back to be admired as well. Under the supposed guise of politeness, he obliged, eyes cast on the tattoo along his upper back. An dark anchor lay embedded in milky flesh, adorned by curls extending from its tips. It struck him to see such a mark on Mortimer’s flesh, but also yanked at his growing lust. 

“I must be dreaming,” he said under his breath as he trailed behind Mortimer, eyes shifting below to his rear. “This can’t be real. Can it?” Free from the confines of his proper attire, Don could make out their pale arcs, at once tender and firm. That, coupled, with his inked flesh, drove him to linger on his hidden perversity. In seemingly no time, the pair stood within Ophelia Villa’s walls, seated in its cozy kitchen. Mortimer still walked ahead of his companion, who simmered with barely-disguised desire. 

As he rummaged through the refrigerator for refreshments, Don tried to sate his rising desire. Though an onslaught of mundane images flooded his mind, the to no avail. Below, his cock pressed against now stiff fabric, forcing him lose to the table to conceal it. All the same, Mortimer returned with a plate and soda cans, still seemingly none the wiser. Once settled in, they began to converse on all matter of topics. Their discussion eased into careers, and with it, Mortimer’s own fiction. 

“You know, I’ve always liked your writing,” Don said as casually as he could, eyes trailing down his companion’s gleaming frame. “Very, very hot; Made me get into readin’ more, and-” The water hadn’t dried in full, imbuing milky flesh with its enticing polish. As he rummaged for a proper response from within, Mortimer glanced up, intrigued by the other’s admiration. Don’s ogling had not gone unnoticed, which struck a raw spark from within. 

Quick on his feet, Mortimer shot him a knowing glance, his lips curled into a wry grin. Lost to his haze, he’d failed to notice what the other had brought to their table. “-Flirty Heart cookies?” Don sputtered out as he stared at the golden, sensuous pastry. Knowing all too well what they implied, he put it down for the moment and grabbed one. “Not that I don’t like them, but- ” As he shoved it into his mouth, the other paused, fearing he’d overstepped his boundaries. 

Neither spoke for a moment, allowing them to regain their composure in part. “So, how are you and Katrina doing?” Mortimer asked of the other man, to their uneasy silence. Dark eyes met his own for a moment before dropping to the cool grass below. Though he trusted Don’s judgement otherwise, he couldn’t help but sense something was amiss. An unusual haze hung over his frame, the likes of which captivated his most macabre senses. “What, not so hot?” 

Across the way, Don pulled the cookie away and set on the table. With a casual shrug, he began to speak, still unsure of himself. “We’re all right,” he replied, eyes flashing with his restrained lust. “We’re pretty open ‘bout it, and that’s fine by me!” Its blaze overtook his senses, imparting the man with a previously unseen liveliness. Astonished by his neighbor’s sudden flame, Mortimer drew close, listening with a heightened intrigue. “It’s just that I’m kinda distracted-”

As the throbbing ache in his heart remained, Don summoned his innermost courage, eyes set open. “Look, there’s something I’ve wanted to say,” he admitted to his companion on a soft, shaky cadence. “Something I’ve kept secret for a long time.” Still intrigued by his display, Mortimer glanced forward, dark orbs live and aglow. By habit, fingers graced his chin, imparting him with the regal aura which attracted him so. Don’s chest grew tighter, smothering his throat in the process. 

Part aware of his unease, Mortimer’s other hand rose up, its palm open in a show of tenderness. “If makes you that uncomfortable,” he suggested, lidded eyes against the other’s. “Perhaps it’s best to discuss it later? I can’t stand to see you like this, after all.” Through his pulsing pain, Don gazed into his companion’s orbs, taking note of their gentle gleam. A swift calm engulfed himself, its glow nearly able to override his inner ache. 

“No, no let’s not beat around the bush,” Don stated as formally as he could, his lust at its peak. “To speak. No, it’s like this-” As Mortimer set his hands down, he reached for them, drawing them close once more. Bronze met ivory, their touch like that of a lover sick with longing and restrained desire. “I’ve wanted you for a while now. I thought you’d be freaked out, so I kept shut. But, seeing you like this, I just can’t resist. So, what do you say?” 

Obsidian eyes instantly lidded, imparting their owner with a devastating smolder within. “Now I understand,” Mortimer murmured with a vivacious, throaty purr. “I suspected as much, but now I’m sure of it. That’s why I put out the cookies, just in case. But now that I know, let’s go for it!” Their hands locked together for a moment before detaching to explore one another. Only a hair’s width separated their bodies, now hot and gleaming with promise. As they leaned in for a kiss, an aching question rose within Don’s mind. 

“Wait, what about Bella?!” the other managed to blurt out as he grasped Mortimer’s head. “What would she say? She couldn’t possibly be fine with this, right?!” Dark locks lay in his grasp, still slightly damp and mussed from his swim. Though rough in his affectations, he kept put, knowing Don wouldn’t harm him intentionally. Opting for his usual elegance, the elder Goth pulled back, leaving stiffening flesh in the open. 

“What about her?” a woman’s voice called out, its eloquent tone familiar to both. Struck by her apparent presence, the pair turned to see Bella herself standing in the kitchen’s walkway. Hazel orbs studied them in turn, their owner attempting to piece what had occurred during her departure. As the men scrambled to order themselves, she blinked slowly, as though in a lurid trance. Through her racing thoughts, painted lips twitched for a moment before settling into a sly grin.

Crimson bled into ivory, its gleaming strip visible through her open smile. As Bella’s eyes opened once more, their edges began to crease, pulled by her growing delight. Though affixed to their given spots, both men gazed at her voluptuous frame, drawn by sparks of fear and desire. A certain unease had gripped Mortimer to learn of his beloved’s stealthy entrance; Now in the wake of her tell-tale bliss, he knew what was do be done.


End file.
